This invention relates to the preparation of glass for thermoplastic membrane sealing. Heat activated membrane seals for plastic containers are common in the packaging and canning art. Generally a membrane, which may be a laminate of aluminum foil and a thermoplastic polymer, is pressed on the rim of a plastic container and heated to form polymer-polymer adhesive contact. The problem with this method when used with soda-lime-silica glass containers is that the failure of the seal will generally occur within five days of sealing due to poor initial adhesion between the glass and the polymer or poor durability of the adhesion.